This invention relates in general to a floating, submergible, floating and/or submergible unit that will be used to collect and remove crude oil from the surface of water as well as below the surface in any weather condition.
When an oil spill occurs, it becomes a bane to the environment as well as wildlife and clean up can be extremely costly. An inordinate amount of time and resources are necessary for reclaim.
This invention will collect and remove crude oil with little to no water and without the need for dispersants in a timely and safe manner.